


Per voce sola [The other side of Kurayami]

by Callie_Stephanides



Series: Kurayami [2]
Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drug Addiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con References, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-10
Updated: 2006-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sakuhai] haido racconta le origini dell'amore-buco nero che ha consumato l'Arcobaleno.<br/>
Quando la solitudine spezza il cuore, quando la paura è il presente, un po' d'amore non basta a vivere. Non basta mai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il dolore non si divide

Fictional Dream © 2006 (10 novembre 2006)  
I L’Arc~en~ciel (nella prima formazione major, Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura, Hideto Takarai e Yasunori Sakurazawa, poi Yukihiro Awaji in luogo di quest’ultimo) sono uno dei più celebri gruppi di musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/150/per-voce-sola-the-other-side-of-kurayami)).

*****

Dicono che a raccontarlo il dolore muore, perché non c’è niente che aiuti a esorcizzare un incubo come tradurlo in parole. Tu lo sai bene, perché con le parole – ma anche i colori che non vedi, i gesti che ti inventi e con cui ti inventi ogni volta – hai una lunga frequentazione.  
Una canzone non è diversa da una poesia, ma dura di un’eco diversa, forse più emotiva e profonda. Una canzone, a volte, somiglia a quei sentimenti che non sapresti altrimenti come vivere e come esprimere. Ma non è vero.  
Non è vero che a raccontarlo il dolore muore; non è vero perché non sempre è possibile farlo, tendere le dita come fai ora – con una carezza leggera – e cercare la sostanza di una rassicurazione. Non puoi inorgoglirti della tua degradazione, di questo dolore che sale dalle viscere e ti immobilizza in una posa innaturale, arricciata, spastica, disarmonica.  
Ti accarezza piano i capelli, le sue labbra contro la tua fronte. Sai che ti ha guardato dormire, come fa sempre. Un tempo ti dava sicurezza. Un tempo ti faceva sentire protetto: in quel tempo, però, dormire insieme non importava dividere lo stesso letto, lo stesso respiro e questo sesso meraviglioso e tremendo insieme, perché il suo orgasmo che ti urla dentro ti sporca le cosce ed il cuore – e poi, a chiamare la verità per nome, diventa un calvario persino sedere sul water, la testa tra le mani e il cuore altrove.  
Un tempo non ti cercava nel buio per sognare di ucciderti, cancellarti per sempre, volto sbagliato di una luna maledetta.  
È colpa tua, ma è come se non avessi scelto niente.  
È colpa tua, ma nel momento in cui te lo dici, già non ci credi per nulla.  
A volte pensi che sia meglio così: meglio che ti creda una troia facile, che ti tradisca come fa, ti disprezzi, ti penetri e ti rompa, piuttosto che ti legga per quello che sei davvero, fragile e spaventato.  
Non sei una donna, tu. Non c’è mai stata la più piccola identificazione di genere. C’è stato un tempo in cui ti piacevano le ragazze e avresti fatto il possibile perché ti regalassero un sorriso o uno sguardo; poi ti vedevi riflesso nelle mandorle vive di quegli occhi neri, ilari e sarcastici: tu, che non arrivavi neppure a centosessanta centimetri e potevi essere e carino quanto ti pareva, tanto non ti avrebbe voluto nessuno.  
Allunghi le dita e sfiori quei capelli di seta, morbidi e nerissimi. Tra le labbra tieni stretta una preghiera che non puoi formulare. È un po’ come il dolore. Non divideresti niente. Non aiuteresti nessuno. Saresti solo più falso e più sporco. Pieno di disprezzo per te stesso.  
Perché l’hai fatto? Perché l’hai cercato, chiesto, voluto?  
Per vendetta.  
Forse la chiave di volta è questa. Per vendetta verso quel gregge di stronze che ti ha scoperto solo quando si sono accese tutte le luci, e sotto quelle luci la tua bellezza volava fino al cielo dei sogni. Per vendetta verso Sakura, per qualcosa che ha fatto quando non eravate neppure amici. Per un peccato originale che è la sua bellezza feroce di maschio dominatore, quella che volevi e che non hai. Quella che ti sei preso per la via peggiore: facendoti sfondare il culo e chiamandolo _amore_.  
Con gli occhi chiusi, ascolti il palpito di un cuore ferito e ti dici che no, non è neppure solo questo. La verità è che non hai mai saputo distinguere l’amore dal bisogno ed è così che l’hai cercato e poi scelto e poi voluto.  
tetsu sarebbe andato altrettanto bene. tetsu è l’unica persona che hai amato davvero, per questo non l’hai rovinata. Eppure ami anche questo ciliegio che ti protegge dal freddo e da te stesso; lo ami con l’ansia disperata e la fragilità di una maschera già corrosa.  
Hai ventotto anni, non sei un bambino: eppure il mondo là fuori per te è ancora troppo duro.  
  
  
tetsu non aveva mai dato tanta corda a nessuno. Ciccando in terra, nel vano tentativo di portare su di sé quello sguardo miope eppure attento, haido faceva scivolare la sua attenzione dall’uno all’altro – dal leader al batterista. Nello spazio di pochi mesi, Yasunori Sakurazawa aveva mutato colori e toni di un Arcobaleno che non somigliava quasi più a quello che aveva inseguito per dissotterrare una pentola d’oro e ambizioni. Aveva cambiato Tetsuya, soprattutto: Ogawa, che non dava confidenza a nessuno, con Sakura scherzava sempre, rideva di un riso vero. Non l’aveva mai allontanato come qualcosa di eccessivo e inopportuno. L’aveva persino ospitato in casa propria a Osaka, quando a haido quasi neppure aveva voluto dare il numero di telefono – l’aveva scoperto comunque. Aveva trovato il modo d’imporsi, ma non era la stessa cosa.  
haido fumava fingendo una quieta indifferenza ch’era invece – e soprattutto – il rimordere bruciante dell’invidia e della gelosia. Tetchan non aveva avuto occhi che per lui, da quella notte d’inverno del Novanta in cui l’aveva ascoltato cantare per la prima volta: l’aveva seguito anche solo per il bisogno di sentirsi ricordare quanto potesse essere meraviglioso. E ora, lungo il filo rosso e teso di un destino già scritto, fioriva un inopportuno ciliegio.  
“Quante volte ti ho detto di non fumare in studio, Doihachan?” La voce di Tetsuya era risuonata secca e un po’ fredda, forse irritata, ma con quella punta di indulgenza che gli concedeva sempre. haido aveva fatto spallucce, allontanando oltre le spalle l’onda opulenta di chiome già celebri. “Fuori fa freddo. Non ho voglia di rovinarmi la voce con un raffreddore.”  
“Pensi che fumare così non sia abbastanza?”  
C’era a tratti in tetsu la severità sempre un po’ indulgente di una madre, più che di un amico. haido non poteva confessarlo senza sentirsi umiliato, ma era anche per quello che non avrebbe saputo rinunciare a Tetsuya per niente al mondo – non ora che il suo orizzonte erano quattro squallide pareti in una weekly mansion di periferia.  
Sakura si era avvicinato con indolenza, strappandogli la cherokee era accarezzandola tra le labbra. “Ehi!” si era alzato di scatto, pentendosene subito dopo.  
C’erano venti centimetri tra loro, troppi persino quando indossava i tacchi. Troppo per non sentirsi sbilanciato e insicuro per l’ennesima volta.  
Yasunori aveva tratto un lungo tiro, prima di socchiudere le palpebre e fissarlo con un’espressione divertita. “Fumare fa male. Blocca la crescita. Non lo sai, _bambino_?”  
haido non aveva detto nulla: si era limitato a dargli le spalle, prendere la borsa, scivolare fuori. Là, lontano dalla Danger Crue, da pamphlet troppo colorati in cui era una bambola senza sesso e senza pensieri. Là dove i sogni finivano in una brutta strada periferica e male illuminata, com’era pure la vita oltre settecento yen di una rivista. Avrebbe dovuto replicargli a tono, ricordargli chi era a comandare prima che si facesse vivo uno ch’era senz’altro di Tokyo, ma non per questo poteva giudicarlo come se fosse l’ultima scartina del mazzo.  
haido ripensava a Osaka, al pezzo di cuore che vi aveva abbandonato, quando _lei_ l’aveva lasciato per un egoismo che neppure gli apparteneva. Al Nanba Rockets e ai primi fan, che conosceva quasi per nome, tanto era abituato a vederli. A Pero e ai loro esordi insieme, prima che l’armonia finisse. A Ooishi e al modo in cui l’aveva guardato, quando tetsu gli aveva presentato il loro produttore. Il loro salvatore.  
C’era qualcosa di ispirato e cupido al contempo in quello sguardo. C’era il segno di un’ambizione possibile, che da sogno diveniva quasi incubo e non placava le ansie di nessuno.  
haido era entrato in casa, aveva lanciato la borsa nell’angolo più periferico, aveva cercato una matita e un po’ di carta, per confessarsi e smaltire il dolore come aveva sempre fatto: raccontandoselo o descrivendolo nelle linee sottili di un’immagine interiore. Si sarebbe raccolto i capelli, avrebbe acceso un’altra sigaretta, forse avrebbe messo sul fuoco il bollitore per un po’ di the. Riti solitari e silenziosi, com’era solitario e silenzioso lui – troppo per i gusti di chiunque, per questo tetsu si divertiva più con Yasunori.  
Quel pensiero l’aveva fatto irrigidire: uno spasmo nervoso che dal cuore saliva al cervello, in mille stilettate cattive.  
Tokyo, i suoi tramonti assassini e inquinati, le sue solitudini devastanti, grattacieli da cui gli angeli si gettavano solo per morire in mille fiori rossi contro l’asfalto liquefatto di un’estate cauterizzante: non poteva resistere a tutto quello – aveva anche finito le cherokee.  
Aveva abbandonato con irritazione il kotatsu, raccolto un pugno di monete, le chiavi di casa e si era inventato un po’ di coraggio per uscire in quella notte desolata e sinistra, da casermoni in affitto e solitudini senza affetto. L’appartamento di tetsu distava un paio di ballatoi, accanto a quello di Ken. Erano tutti vicini, eppure lontani.  
tetsu non bussava mai alla sua porta, ma si era spinto fino a Nerima per pranzare con la famiglia di Yasunori. Era per l’ _ongaeshi_ , si era affrettato a spiegargli, lasciandogli intendere che c’entrava tutto il resto.  
haido aveva smesso d’interessargli come aveva accettato d’essere suo, un po’ come capita nelle storie d’amore – e non per questo fa meno male.  
haido fissava le piccole nuvole di vapor d’acqua che il suo respiro liberava nella notte, procedendo in direzione del distributore. Kitamura gli aveva detto di fare attenzione, perché quella zona era sconsigliata alle _belle ragazze_. L’aveva mandato a cagare e ci avevano riso un po’. A volte il fanservice travalicava i confini del buongusto, ma poteva sperare che non fossero così stupidi da crederci davvero – che fosse una ragazza, cioè. Era Hideto e basta.  
E il Doihachan di tetsu.  
Un’ombra scura gli si era affiancata, facendolo trasalire. Le sigarette erano cadute in terra, senza che quasi riuscisse a realizzarlo. “Mi dispiace. Non volevo offenderti.”  
La voce di Sakura era un mormorio gentile, pieno di sentimenti palpabili. Gli aveva dato le spalle, senza rispondere. Yasunori gli era corso dietro: il pacchetto di cherokee offerto come uno strano vessillo di pace. “Sono un po’ stronzo, ma non sono cattivo, haido. Smettila di guardarmi sempre male.” Gli aveva accarezzato i capelli con gentilezza autentica – una spontaneità che valeva più di mille professioni di principio. L’aveva lasciato fare e si era sentito bene.  
“Ti piace il riso al curry, Sakura?”  
  
Aveva cucinato per due: la prima di mille volte insieme. _  
_  
haido aveva sollevato le palpebre, colpito da un raggio di sole che con insistenza filtrava attraverso le tende dozzinali. Accanto alla finestra, Sakura fumava quieto, fissando nel vuoto. haido aveva battuto più volte le palpebre, regolando il fuoco e il proprio respiro. Yasunori aveva una bellezza pittorica, fisica e armoniosa. La carezza delle labbra di lui contro la Seven Star era quella che ti aspetti dal bacio di un amante.  
“Dormito bene? Ti ho lasciato un po’ di acqua calda per la doccia.”  
“Veramente questa sarebbe casa mia.”  
Sakura aveva sorriso, detto “Good morning” e “Non me ne sono accorto.”  
Avevano mangiato pane caldo appena sfornato, nel silenzio composto di una città che sembrava morta. “Sei carino mentre dormi.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Ti ho guardato dormire per un po’. Ti dispiace?”  
Aveva scosso il capo, arrossendo.  
“Ho composto qualcosa per _Inner core_. Ci lavoriamo su assieme?”  
Era cominciata così, quasi in sordina, come tutte le amicizie davvero importanti. Sakura aveva un talento speciale nel trattarlo, molto più di quanto non avesse mostrato tetsu. Tetsuya era essenziale, ma troppo perfetto, e non tollerava le mancanze di nessuno. Hideto era pieno di difetti e lo sapeva, ma rinunciarvi avrebbe importato ipotecarsi per sempre a haido, ed era una violenza senza ritorno.  
“Tu non mi vuoi più bene, vero Tetchan?” gli aveva chiesto querulo più di una volta, sdraiandosi sulle sue ginocchia, chiedendo uno degli sguardi che c’erano stati, quando a provare insieme, per ore ed ore, quasi dimenticavano di non essere un’unità inscindibile. Ogawa non stava più al gioco; da quando erano diventati major, gli chiedeva solo di crescere.  
“Non sei un bambino piccolo.” “Non comportarti come un cretino.” “Non puoi capitarmi tra i piedi ogni volta che lo desideri! Non sai rispettare il lavoro degli altri?”  
Hideto alzava le braccia in segno di resa, stirava le labbra e annuiva. Pomeriggi persi per Shibuya e Omotesando, a capire quale fosse il reale significato di un successo che ti lasciava così solo, poi uno stridio di gomme gli lasciava intendere che c’era qualcuno alle sue spalle. Qualcuno che a volte lo afferrava stretto alla vita, mozzandogli il fiato nella vertigine felice con cui si lasciava sollevare e prendere in spalla. “Cos’è quel muso? Andiamo a pattinare.”  
E mentre filavano sicuri per il parco Yoyogi – e intanto scivolavano i mesi – haido cominciava a cantare il dolore, dividendolo in tanti piccoli bocconcini teneri e avvelenati. Aveva raccontato dei suoi genitori, di una vita povera, ma piena d’amore e di dignità.  
“Io non ce l’avrò mai.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché non me la merito. Non sono una buona persona.”  
Yasunori aveva riso e l’aveva abbracciato. Il viso premuto contro quel torace ampio e caldo, haido aveva respirato l’odore di un’accettazione totale e imprevista.  
“Sei un piccolo scemo, haido. Sei solo un piccolo scemo sentimentale.”  
Avevano cominciato a uscire spesso insieme. Sakura gli aveva regalato persino un casco, da usare ogni volta che avessero preso la moto – fino alla baia, fino a Yokohama. “Quest’inverno andiamo a sciare a Nagano.”  
Stretto alla sua vita, gli occhi socchiusi, i lunghi boccoli rossi a scivolare nel vento, haido era per tutti l’ultima _fidanzata_ di Yasunori. Istillava una strana perplessità il suo viso scoperto, quell’androginia delicata e inquietante che suggeriva domande scomode e forse crudeli.  
  
Steso sulla sabbia rovente, in una pausa del set, haido fumava con lenta pigrizia. Il caldo era soffocante: contro la sua pelle madida persino i veli leggeri del suo abito aderivano in larghe pozze più scure, rilevando la curva piatta del suo ventre, i piccoli capezzoli bruni di figlio del sud. A guardarlo dall’alto, somigliava a un’orchidea dal candido stelo, la cui corolla cresceva e sbocciava in tinte sanguigne. Un fiore maledetto e mortale.  
Il sole allo zenit spezzava l’orizzonte in discontinui vibrati. Una macchia nera l’aveva d’improvviso protetto: un ciliegio che gli faceva ombra in quella solitudine disperata.  
“Ciao, Yacchan,” aveva mormorato. Sakura gli si era seduto accanto, giocherellando con una ciocca dei suoi lunghi capelli.  
“Ho visto la tua registrazione. È di grande effetto.”  
haido aveva ciccato nel vento, senza guardarlo. “Perché non dici la verità?”  
Yasunori era rimasto in silenzio, forse interdetto. Forse disorientato. “La verità su cosa?”  
“È un vero peccato che io sia un uomo, vero Yacchan?”  
Le voci di tetsu e Ken avevano interrotto quello strano dialogo per voce sola.  
Era stato un bene, perché c’era poco da aggiungere. La natura delle cose non poteva mutare per la semplice forza del desiderio, come non erano ali vere quelle con cui aveva scelto di morire.  
“Guarda come tubano, i piccioncini,” aveva riso Ken, prima che haido raccogliesse un pugno di sabbia e glielo tirasse contro, per difendersi da una verità detta senza intenti maligni, eppure vicina a un vaticinio. Anche tetsu aveva stirato le labbra, ma il suo era uno sguardo senza sorriso. Sembrava a disagio, preoccupato o disorientato.  
Hideto avrebbe voluto dirsi ch’era solo una gelosia imprevista e tardiva, uno di quei sentimenti che avrebbe desiderato istillare, ma che non filtravano oltre l’imperturbabilità onesta di un ragazzo come tanti, che sapeva però sognare come pochi.  
Una soddisfazione che non gli avrebbe mai dato, però, perché tetsu non era mai stato geloso di niente e nessuno. Non era come Doihachan. Forse non sapeva neppure amare, né capiva l’amore – o quella specie di affetto-bisogno che lo rodeva come un tarlo. _  
_  
“Sono contento della tua amicizia con Yasunori, haido, ma dovresti permettergli di respirare di quando in quando.”  
Gliel’aveva detto al ritorno dal Marocco – anche quel giorno erano stati insieme allo Yoyogi, Doihachan e Yacchan.  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
Il suo tono era guardingo, vigile eppure incline all’omissione e alla fuga.  
Era tutto quel che cercava: un’assoluzione senza pentimento.  
“Girano strane voci su di voi. Brutte voci.”  
Aveva scosso il capo, accendendo una sigaretta senza badare alle antiche ingiunzioni.  
C’era un cattivo sorriso sulle sue labbra, quando gli aveva sussurrato con gelida malignità: “Vuoi che ti dimostri quanto sono uomo, Tetchan?”  
  
E con quello stesso, maligno sorriso, pregno di sentimenti deviati, aveva baciato Hinano Yoshikawa. L’aveva fatto davanti allo sguardo incredulo di chi un tempo era forse stato il suo migliore amico.  
  
Aveva amato e goduto solo con il cazzo, senza un briciolo di cuore: quello si era perso chissà dove e avrebbe chiesto un passaggio al motociclista sbagliato.


	2. Una voce nel silenzio

La prima volta in cui ti ha tradito, il dolore è stato così forte che hai creduto potesse ucciderti. È inevitabile, in fondo, perché è stato quasi perdere un amico e un amore al tempo stesso, ma non è stato quello il problema. Non quello, neppure la gaijin bionda e bellissima, con cui si teneva per mano, mentre fendeva l’acqua della baia – “haido, cazzo, mi strangoli!” ti ha detto invece, mentre lo abbracciavi dietro la batteria, per ricordargli che c’eri anche tu.   
Per quanto fosse duro, ingiusto, crudele, triste da sopportare, eri certo che l’avresti superata, in un modo o nell’altro. La verità è che non avete nessun futuro insieme e che persino il passato non è che un lurido tappeto di menzogne. Sakura ti vuole bene, ma non ti ama. Prova uno strano affetto per te, una specie di pena, ma non amore.   
Sakura non è uno di _quelli_. A Sakura piacciono le donne, come piacciono a te. Non c’è margine di errore, né di ambiguità. Sei il primo a non capire perché allora l’equivoco sia diventato qualcosa di simile a una brutta – bruttissima – storia d’amore.   
Di notte, gli occhi spalancati nel buio, ti poni domande cui non potrai mai rispondere, perché quel qualcuno che ha premuto il grilletto distorto delle vostre esistenze sei proprio tu, e allora non hai il diritto di recriminare. È un amore che non consola, questo. Che non guarisce.   
Lo credevi, ma hai sbagliato; l’hai realizzato quando hai visto cosa facesse Sakura in bagno per tutto quel tempo. La terra è franata sotto i tuoi piedi e ti sei cercato nelle pieghe del suo cuore, per trovare un lurido parassita che gli aveva distrutto la vita – altrimenti perché farsi tanto male?   
Pensano tutti che tu sia egoista, simulatore, scaltro; una mantide religiosa, travestita da farfalla, torbida e inquietante come una falena. Vorresti davvero che fosse così, perché se davvero fossi riuscito a recitare fino in fondo la tua parte, forse non avresti intravisto il baratro, il tuo degrado e la silenziosa disperazione delle strane notti in cui vorresti dormire e invece lo vai a cercare dalle parti di Kabuki-cho.   
“Che c’è, piccola troia, non ti basto più io?”   
Quando te l’ha detto era già strafatto, ma avresti preferito che andasse fino in fondo e ti pugnalasse il cuore, almeno sarebbe morto anche il corpo inutile che ospitava un’anima vuota.   
Mentre fate l’amore – mentre mordi il cuscino e stringi, stringi finché le gengive non sanguinano come il retto – ti chiedi se l’eroina sia una risposta o una fuga. Se non sia questa la sua vendetta per te, per quel che hai fatto. Ma è poi vero che sia tutta colpa tua, che non gli hai dato tregua finché non ti ha accolto? O c’è una verità più profonda? Il fatto che anche Sakura ti amasse e non perché somigliavi a una bellissima donna, ma perché nella muta preghiera dei tuoi occhi vedeva i suoi?   
La verità è che hai commesso un passo falso. Hai fatto un errore che non dovrai più ripetere, per quanto ora tu non riesca a pensare più a niente – inghiotti un paio di quelle pillole, anzi. Sakura non è rientrato e tu proprio non puoi permetterti di dormire.   
Gli hai detto _ti amo_. Gli hai consegnato te stesso nella formula che nessun giapponese usa mai, perché è pericolosa. Perché è ipocrita. Tu avevi solo paura di restare solo, come meriterebbe un’egoista come te. Ti eri detto che siccome tetsu non ti voleva ed era disperata una vita senza un abbraccio che ti scaldasse di quando in quando, allora Sakura era un buon compromesso. Ti sarebbe stato sempre vicino. Ti avrebbe guardato dormire e detto _buongiorno_. E se anche accoglierlo in te avesse generato il più atroce dei dolori, nelle sue dita gentili, pronte ad accarezzare le tue lacrime, avrebbe respirato quella carezza accogliente e gratuita che Tetsuya ha rinnegato.   
Perché la tua debolezza gli ha fatto schifo? No. Forse sperava soltanto che crescessi, invece sei rimasto un piccolo Principe perduto nel deserto sbagliato. Un deserto, anzi, che hai filato da solo, vomitando ogni singolo granello dalla desolazione del tuo cuore.   
  
  
“Stai bene, tesoro? Hai una voce strana.”   
haido aveva stirato le labbra, realizzando ch’era comunque un riflesso stupido, inopportuno e superfluo, perché ancora non avevano inventato un telefono in grado di regalare volti, superare le distanze e colmare le assenze. “Sì, tutto bene, mamma. Sono solo molto impegnato.”   
Invece andava _tutto male_ , tanto che aveva dovuto usare tutta la propria volontà per non piegarsi sulla cornetta e piangere disperato. In due settimane avrebbe dovuto consegnare i testi di almeno quattro o cinque tracce. Non ne aveva scritta mezza. Non aveva la benché minima idea di dove fosse nascosta la musica o quella maledetta ispirazione, se spariva quando ne aveva più bisogno. E aveva perso tetsu. Soprattutto _quello_.   
Dopo quanto combinato con la Yoshikawa non l’aveva più guardato in faccia. Non gli aveva più rivolto la parola. Si era comportato da leader, non da Tetchan: tetsu avrebbe capito quanto bisogno avesse di tornare a Wakayama. Il leader Ogawa gli aveva negato persino quel niente di serenità.   
“Perché?”   
“Perché non hai ancora combinato niente. Per l’undici voglio i testi. La Sony pretende i testi. Smettila di giocare.”   
No, Tetchan non l’avrebbe mai trattato in quel modo. Lo conosceva. Sapeva ch’era un poeta, non un operaio. Le sue erano immagini interiori, migranti come rondini di primavera, inafferrabili e spontanee: chiuderle entro una tabella di marcia voleva dire svuotarle d’ogni significato. Voleva dire rubargli la consolazione della sua poesia.   
Forse non era tutta colpa di Ogawa, ma al dunque era più facile cercare un alibi con cui sentirsi vittima e poi correre a Shibuya, dove esplodevano i Luna Sea. Faceva freddo e cominciava a cadere la neve, ma le chitarre di Sugizo e Inoran erano fiumi di lava. Negli occhi di haido scivolava l’ombra del rimpianto per quel talento inesistente, in cui pure aveva creduto. Forse era proprio un problema di talento: non ne aveva neppure un po’. Era l’ennesimo sogno di Tetsuya, ma ora che tetsu si era svegliato, anche haido si sgretolava, poco alla volta.   
Un Natale solitario, povero e triste. Se Gesù Cristo esisteva davvero, avrebbe potuto scegliere un giorno migliore per nascere e uno peggiore per morire, invece aveva aperto gli occhi nella neve e li aveva chiusi ch’era già primavera.   
Sakura diceva che c’era qualcosa di mistico e macabro in tutti i suoi pensieri, nella sua ossessione per i simboli, per la morte, per il disfacimento. Sakura non era però mai rimasto a fissare un cielo vuoto dal fondo di una fossa, bagnato di sangue, paura e dolore. Forse era stato allora che la tristezza gli era entrata dentro, per tormentarlo con i suoi incubi musicali.   
haido aveva interrotto la spirale vorticosa dei proprio pensieri per ascoltare ancora un po’ la voce di sua madre: una donna che in lui aveva amato forse più la maschera che non la sostanza, perché voleva una bambina – una principessa – come quella che calcava leziosa il palco. Non Hideto. Non il piccolo mafioso del Kansai che a quindici anni aveva già un’ombra di baffi, benché arrivasse a malapena al bancone. Il destino era stato beffardo con tutti i Takarai, ma forse con Hideto si era concesso un po’ di divertito sarcasmo – o sadismo: al dunque era la stessa cosa.   
Aveva riagganciato la cornetta, trascinandosi fino al kotatsu. Sembrava appena tiepido, ma era il suo corpo a essere troppo caldo. Aveva chiuso gli occhi, raggomitolandosi contro quella superficie usurata. Forse tetsu avrebbe chiamato prima o poi, e allora gli avrebbe detto che aveva la febbre alta da tre giorni, che non era riuscito neppure a comprarsi qualcosa da mangiare, che meritava tutte le punizioni del mondo, ma non che lo lasciasse morire lì da solo, come un cane – che poi, eccetto quel morso improvviso, era stato un cane fedele.   
Ma il telefono non gli avrebbe mai portato quella voce, perché Ogawa non ammetteva una strategia da vigliacchi e da gamberi. Non tornava indietro. Non ammetteva neppure passi avanti, però. In nessuna direzione. Il trentuno dicembre quel trillo maledetto era arrivato. La febbre aveva superato l’inquietante varco dei trentanove, ma si era alzato lo stesso, perché una voce nel silenzio era anche tutto quel che si aspettava per guarire. Era Sakura. _Solo_ Sakura.   
Non si meritava la sua delusione e aveva preferito riagganciare, poi si era colto nel riflesso della finestra: una brutta strega macilenta e scarmigliata, alghe rossastre, intricate e umide a scivolargli fin quasi alla vita, uno sguardo febbrile che gli divorava del tutto il viso. E la vergogna e lo schifo di sé gli avevano tolto il coraggio di chiedere scusa e prendere l’iniziativa.   
Aveva stretto i denti – ci aveva provato, almeno – poi Sakura era passato a prenderlo ancora una volta per la diretta radiofonica e il calore del suo abbraccio aveva seppellito la sofferenza entro un guscio di rancore purissimo. Non riusciva a odiare tetsu, persino se aveva finto che il ventinove gennaio fosse un giorno come tutti gli altri – forse più inutile di altri, perché non si era mai sentito che Hideto Takarai servisse a qualcuno.   
Era debole, aveva mal di gola, tremava al punto da non riuscire quasi a vestirsi. Yasunori gli aveva stretto la vita e baciato i capelli. “Li farai impazzire, vedrai.” L’aveva fissato per qualche istante, prima di mormorargli: “Va bene se comincio con te?”   
Ma quel sorriso ingenuo gli diceva che non aveva compreso. Non aveva capito lui: forse neppure colto come non fosse la bronchite il male peggiore. L’infezione era arrivata al cuore: un avvelenamento da solitudine che non concedeva perdono.   
Sul palco, scaldato dalle luci, haido aveva fatto l’amore con il microfono, con se stesso, con l’intero Shibuya Ax. Migliaia di persone l’avevano fissato rapite sugli schermi al plasma, irreale eppure vivo. Donna-uomo, poeta-macchina. Un impostore ch’era come tutti gli altri, o forse peggiore, perché non aveva nessuno con cui mangiare a Natale.   
La febbre era salita di nuovo, aggredendolo con una violenza che la sua profonda fragilità interiore alimentava. Dormiva e tossiva: colpi secchi che somigliavano a singhiozzi. Non era giusto quel che gli era capitato, perché non possedeva una crudeltà che potesse giustificare tanto male. Era un ragazzo come gli altri, che aveva bisogno di un po’ d’amore, e non gli importava neppure d’essere così scoperto e patetico, perché tanto non l’avrebbe mai saputo nessuno.   
Hideto non aveva nulla che potesse chiamare _attraente_ : quando si spegnevano le luci, non restava che la voce del silenzio.   
  
“Merda, quanto scotti.” Sakura era entrato all’improvviso, usando la seconda chiave e il suo fiuto da figlio di Tokyo nello scassinare le porte. Intorpidito e lento, aveva tentato di darsi un tono e accoglierlo come qualcosa di diverso da un mucchietto di stracci, ma non c’era riuscito.   
Sakura l’aveva rimproverato con molta dolcezza, gli aveva preparato un po’ di riso, bagnato la fronte. Le sue lunghe dita di pianista, prima ancora che di batterista, scivolavano con cura contro il suo profilo affilato. “Quanto sei scemo. Perché non mi hai chiamato?”   
haido aveva chiuso gli occhi e scosso il capo.   
_No, non è importante. Non è quello che può guarirmi. Resta qui_ : un flusso ininterrotto di pensieri forse incoerenti, turbinosi e spaventosi nel loro condurre a un unico gesto.   
Si era seduto di scatto e l’aveva baciato, senza curarsi del sapore amaro di malattia e solitudine che avrebbe avuto la sua lingua. Senza pensare all’innaturalità di una posa con cui valicava una barriera già data, di buonsenso e decenza. Non era neppure febbre, quanto il bisogno inconsulto di marcare il territorio e farlo con un gesto inequivocabile.   
_Sei carino con me. Ti prendi cura di me. Fallo per sempre e io ti darò tutto. Fallo e non permettere più che mi senta così solo_.   
Ma Sakura l’aveva respinto. Peggio: l’aveva guardato quasi con orrore e poi schifo. Quelle belle mani contro le sue labbra, a strofinare via il suo sigillo e il suo sapore. Lo stronzo. Il vigliacco. Un passo avanti e mille indietro: non aveva capito un cazzo di chi chiamava _amico_. Un cazzo di mille parole e confessioni e lacrime umide sotto le ciglia.   
Occhi sfocati, la febbre e quell’umiliazione bruciante a guidare passi sempre più incerti. Avevano discusso e non ricordava neppure perché. O _come_.   
“A letto! E restaci, cazzo! Non sono la tua babysitter!”   
Non rimanevano che quelle ultime parole, scandite con violenza. E le sue: gli aveva detto “ _Vattene_ ” e non aveva versato neppure una lacrima. Non poteva piangere per uno stronzo così, anche se forse perdere la speranza era come veder marcire il cuore.   
Non era riuscito a guarire. Sakura non era tornato. Le sue liriche facevano schifo.   
A capo chino, in una metropolitana troppo affollata, non c’era che la ridda atroce di quei pensieri. A tetsu non voleva pensare, perché sapeva ch’esisteva un solo mezzo per riconquistarlo; quel mezzo era la sua voce: la stessa che doveva uscire per quella maledetta registrazione, ma non veniva. Non ne aveva una sola briciola utile.   
“Ehi? Quanto ci metti, haido? Non fare la diva, dai, troietta!”   
Kitamura era quello di sempre, sfacciate sicurezze o forse simulazioni migliori di quelle che poteva avocare a se stesso. Yasunori aveva riso alle spalle di lui, ma gli aveva accarezzato i capelli come sempre. Un gesto di affetto scaramantico, oppure un’offerta di pace pura e semplice. Non cambiava nulla, perché l’avrebbe perdonato comunque. Sakura non era stronzo. Era solo un ragazzino, in fondo.   
No, la voce non era venuta. Aveva fatto il possibile per chiamarla, stirando le corde con il parossismo di chi vorrebbe arpeggiarle, salvo sentirle indurite e fiacche, slabbrate come quelle di una chitarra scordata – e sì, suonava come una chitarra scordata.   
“ _Complimenti: una puttana che manda a puttane il debutto_.”   
Gli avrebbe detto così tetsu? No, Tetchan non era così diretto e così volgare, ma poteva fare più male. Poteva togliergli il privilegio concesso, facendo a meno della voce che l’aveva abbandonato. Era rimasto seduto ad ascoltarlo, annuendo a capo chino per non fargli vedere il pietoso spettacolo di un cagnolino in lacrime – perché era così che si sentiva, deluso da se stesso e sconfitto senza rimedio.   
“Mi dispiace, Tetchan,” ma non era che una verità imperfetta, perché a haido non importava di Pop Jam, di una brutta esecuzione, delle critiche feroci. haido pensava solo a un tasto _rewind_ , cui rimettere i propri errori, le stupide ripicche, le rivincite impossibili. Tutto, pur di superare quel momento, ma non poteva più tornare indietro. Stava male e quello era il colpo di grazia.   
Yasunori gli aveva asciugato le guance. “Passo domani a prendere la moto. È meglio se ti accompagno.” Stretto a lui, barcollante eppure consapevole di un nuovo equilibrio, haido aveva continuato a piangere silenzioso, contratto entro l’impenetrabile conchiglia della solitudine e del rifiuto. Sakura si era sentito un po’ a disagio, ma aveva celiato con quella sua solita facilità giullaresca, mutando il dramma in farsa – strappandogli persino una specie di singhiozzo felice.   
“Raccontalo tu a queste vecchiette che non sei la ragazza di un teppista che l’ha scaricata alla vigilia di San Valentino!” haido si era assopito sognando invece un incubo felice, in cui i termini della questione erano forse proprio quelli. Che male c’era nell’essere _la ragazza_ di Yasunori? Forse il dolore che sentiva dentro si sarebbe quietato.   
“Ehi? Siamo arrivati.”   
Si era sentito scuotere con delicatezza e sollevare con attenzione. Aveva ancora abbastanza energia per tornare a casa, ma non per restare solo. Quello no. Quello non più. Forse era arrivato il tempo di stringere la catena e liberarsi della chiave, senza guardare indietro.   
“Torno più tardi, te lo prometto. Fatti un bagno caldo e fila a letto.”   
Non ci aveva neppure pensato, per la verità: il suo cuore era di nuovo caldo e filava le immagini della sua magica lanterna. La matita tra le dita, poteva di nuovo dipingere sogni che la sua voce avrebbe reso reali. Bastava essere un po’ più felici. Sentirsi un po’ più felici. A ogni costo. Sakura era tornato e aveva considerato torvo quella sua ribelle affermazione. L’aveva sollevato di peso, ma con gentilezza, quasi davvero tra le sue braccia vi fosse una principessa. Gli aveva rimboccato le coperte, regalato una notizia che credeva forse felice. O consolante. O liberatoria – era il messo del perdono di tetsu, in fondo. Perdono un cazzo: aveva solo bisogno della sua voce. E Sakura? Non si fermava che alle superfici. Non capiva i suoi sorrisi, le sue lacrime, le sue poesie, le sue parole. Non aveva compreso neppure perché Ogawa l’avesse così ferito con un nulla.   
“Tu non hai capito un cazzo di me!”   
Gliel’aveva gridato brutale, raccogliendo l’ultimo filo di fiato, e Sakura era stato fedele a se stesso: gli aveva rifatto il verso, aveva giocato con la sua fragilità. Non aveva capito un cazzo.   
haido aveva caricato il destro con tutta la propria rabbia e il colpo era andato a segno. Il batterista l’aveva schiacciato a terra senza pietà, quasi a ricordargli una volta in più come dovesse essere il corpo di un uomo, provocatorio, prevaricatorio e crudele.   
“Riprovaci e ti ammazzo!” gli aveva detto.   
Ma Yacchan era troppo buono per mantenere la promessa che li avrebbe salvati entrambi.


	3. Inventare l'amore

L’amore non si inventa mai. Ecco un altro asserto falso, perché misurato su una voce di buonsenso e non di esperienza; perché elaborato come una delle tante perle di saggezza che si concede chi pensa prima a farsi giudice, poi, al riparo dei suoi preconcetti felici, si impegna a vivere. Il dolore non si divide, ma l’amore può anche somigliare a un bisogno disperato e autoindotto. È quello che ti è capitato con Sakura, e non perché Sakura non meritasse tutto l’affetto del mondo, ma perché non era amore quello che vi legava – forse il suo era il calore di un fratello, mentre il tuo un bisogno egoista.   
Il tuo primo obiettivo era tetsu. Lo hai capito presto, forse fin dal vostro primo incontro. Il modo con cui ti guardava – obliquo, eppure consapevole. Sbilanciato, diresti, ma anche fisso in modo lusinghiero e provocante insieme – ti ha suggerito che lo attraevi, e lui piaceva a te, per quel suo modo di deciderti la vita, sottraendoti all’ansia di dover pensare.   
Tetsuya spegneva tutte le paure con la sua intelligenza e tu avresti voluto che fosse per sempre. Era un po’ come quando Kana, all’asilo, ti difendeva da un Tetchan molto più crudele di Ogawa. Kana era nel tuo cuore, ma come simbolo di quel che cercavi: una difesa, una madre con cui sostituire quella che ti lasciava troppo presto la mattina e ti riabbracciava troppo tardi.   
Non sai se è così vero che per tutta la vita si recitano gli incubi dell’infanzia, ma se ti soffermi a pensare a questi tuoi ventotto anni, sei anche costretto a dirti che sì, forse è persino vero – solo che non immaginavi una vita tanto crudele.   
Ti sei inventato l’amore per Sakura, perché non ne potevi più di sentirti così vuoto e così solo. Avevi bisogno di una musa e di una muta – già, anche di una guaina impermeabile per difenderti dal mondo là fuori – e hai scelto lui. Era bello. Era dolce. Si prendeva cura di te. Placava la tua ansia e ti guardava dormire, purgando l’incubo di non esistenza che ti stringeva il petto nel buio. Il tuo ego non era più intermittente, perché c’era sempre un pubblico con cui dividerlo. Però hai commesso un errore: non hai considerato proprio Yasunori. Non hai capito che sino a quel momento aveva lottato con tutto se stesso per non innamorarsi di te – non tanto di Hideto, quanto di haido – e che se avesse ceduto, perdendo la scommessa con il suo ego vigile, l’umiliazione l’avrebbe ucciso.   
Proprio quel che è capitato.   
Della prima volta in cui il suo ago gli è scivolato oltre la pelle, fino al cuore, non sai nulla. Te ne sei accorto dopo un po’, con la tua solita distrazione opportunista, da bestiolina stupida – invece è quella di un ragazzo spaventato, ma a molti conviene fingere che tu non sia umano. È più facile dare giudizi e, al contempo, sottrarsi dall’obbligo di riconoscerti un cuore.   
Quel giorno Sakura non si è presentato alle prove, dicendo d’essere malato. Sakura ha cominciato a non stare tanto bene dalla fine dell’anno e questo ti ha fatto preoccupare. Oltre la logica stupida del fanservice, tu gli vuoi comunque bene. Fin troppo _bene_ : sei il suo migliore amico, prima ancora della sua ‘ _ragazza_ ’. E Yacchan dovrebbe saperlo.   
Sakura non ha mentito, se non sulle cause. Non sta bene per niente, ma il virus ha la consistenza collosa di quel miele avvelenato con cui viene a volte tra le tue cosce. Non vedi bene e allora ti sei detto che si tratta di un equivoco. Ti sei avvicinato e hai colto tutto il resto: tutto l’armamentario di un rito che per te è inspiegabile, perché, per quanto pure tu possa essere debole, hai sempre cercato in un abbraccio la risposta al dolore. Non in un ago. Gli aghi non ti sono mai piaciuti. Da questo momento in poi, per altro, sei certo che li odierai.   
Ti sei seduto in terra, a fissare la sua ebete incoscienza. Non sei riuscito a pensare a niente, neppure all’ipotesi vaga di scuoterlo e svegliarlo.   
Per dirgli cosa, in fondo? La verità era che volevi svegliarti tu – o forse addormentarti per sempre.   
Gli hai preso la mano, hai cominciato a canticchiare _Blurry Eyes_ , e più canticchiavi, più gli occhi ti si appannavano e le lacrime colavano giù. _Plick plick_ , fino a morire su un pavimento che qualcuno dovrebbe lavare, come la vostra vita, la vostra coscienza e forse i brandelli di una ferita ormai suppurante. Non è trascorso un secolo da allora, ma te lo senti addosso. Sei cresciuto all’improvviso: uno strappo secco all’infanzia e all’innocenza che volevi salvare a ogni costo. Non sei un perbenista, davvero: qualche canna te la sei fatta anche tu, quando eri poco più di un lattante – un po’ come quando hai baciato Mori e ti sei lasciato toccare, vezzeggiare e coccolare davanti a tutti. È un’iniziazione alla vita che scegli di fare. Una prova generale per la troia che sei.   
Ma l’eroina è un’altra cosa.   
È un incubo senza ritorno, che ti fa un’infernale paura. E la non accettazione, l’angoscia e l’incredulità che ti mozzano il respiro sono anche quelle che ti annodano la lingua. Non sei mai riuscito a dirlo a tetsu. Non hai più lasciato quelle dita.   
Hai tentato di dipingere un sogno per voi due, ma al dunque non sei riuscito a sciogliere la presa.   
_Sarebbe bello anche cadere  
tenendoci per mano.   
_ Non hai lasciato la stretta, ma il buio di quella vertiginosa discesa ti ha mangiato tutti i pochi colori ch’eri riuscito a salvare.   
   
  
Hideto Takarai fissava un cielo nero, immenso nello stravolgimento prospettico di una testuggine rovesciata. La bicicletta doveva essere lì vicino, ma non riusciva a vederla. Il collo gli faceva male ed era bagnato di qualcosa di umido e viscido. Il suo corpo pesante, ancorato alla terra come un seme già radicato, lo tormentava con la sua paura più antica e feroce.   
Era morto e quello era l’ultimo sguardo prima che qualcuno colmasse la fossa. Manciata dopo manciata, la terra l’avrebbe coperto, riempiendo la sua bocca, le sue narici, i suoi occhi, togliendogli tutto l’ossigeno – togliendogli la possibilità di guardare alla storia come un futuro possibile. Ed ecco, nei fatti, che l’aria scemava, svuotando i suoi polmoni, ferendoli con i solidi residui di qualcosa che era terragno e umile, non nobile e volatile. Vermi biancastri e grassocci nascevano dal nulla e cominciavano a corroderlo, strappando larghi brani di una carne giovane e già marcescente. Un corpo putrefatto, che bruciava come un tizzone. Un carnaio repellente, che nessuno avrebbe mai pianto.   
haido aveva sollevato le palpebre di scatto, annaspando dell’agonia patetica dei pesci in secca. Lentamente, con la prevedibile difficoltà che hanno sempre i miopi nel mettere a fuoco, aveva riconosciuto la propria camera, la luce tenue di una lampada da tavolo, il profilo fibroso e forte di Sakura. Era sicuro che se ne fosse andato, di averlo disgustato abbastanza: invece era lì, accanto alla finestra, mentre nella debole luce esterna si coglieva con decisione il fioccare insistente della neve. La sua voce, rauca e bassissima, non era stata che un flebile pigolio, ma Yasunori l’aveva udito, volgendosi nella sua direzione. Sembrava stanco, non arrabbiato; non colmo di un odio che avrebbe forse persino capito. A volte era consapevole di comportarsi ancora come il principe viziato e frignone dei Takarai, persino se Wakayama distava seicento chilometri e i tempi in cui non esistevano i _no_ erano più lontani che mai.   
Sakura gli si era inginocchiato accanto, bagnandogli la fronte. “Devi andare da un dottore, lo capisci o no?” gli aveva detto. haido non aveva voglia di rispondere, né di decidere. Bruciava e aveva freddo al contempo – freddo _dentro_ , soprattutto. Pareva già quasi un’agonia.   
Gli aveva detto: “Sembri la piastra per okonomiyaki” o qualcosa di simile. Sempre con il sorriso, però. E la sua bocca così bella.   
“Sei stanco, Yacchan?” gli aveva chiesto, sperando in una menzogna comoda – sperando che quel contatto non si estinguesse. Sperando che quell’irripetibile occasione non sfumasse e sì, potesse stringere tra le dita il laccio del loro destino.   
“Un po’, ma posso usare il divano.”   
haido aveva socchiuso gli occhi, respirato in profondità e menato l’ultimo colpetto alla sfera, come un croupier esperto e scaltro. Come un baro capace e imprevedibile.   
“Ho tanto freddo, Yacchan. Dormi con me,” aveva sussurrato.   
Yasunori non sapeva mai dirgli di no.   
Nel letto troppo stretto per due, era un peso che sbilanciava il suo equilibrio nell’accezione più dolce: era come tornare bambino tra i propri genitori. Gli era scivolato contro, stringendogli la vita. Il corpo di Yasunori era tiepido, forte, rassicurante. Aveva posato le labbra su quella pelle candida e liscia, quasi davvero fosse il petalo di un ciliegio. Sakura aveva forse stirato le labbra nel buio, accarezzandogli i capelli. “Stai tanto male, bambino?”   
Non c’erano risposte da dare, perché l’unica sarebbe stata una menzogna. Sì, stava male. Stava malissimo, ma non c’entrava il raffreddore: c’entrava quel gelo dentro e fuori, tra gli interstizi di un’orribile città di smog e solitudini.   
Le sue dita erano scivolate fino agli slip di Yasunori. Il suo sesso, duro e teso, gli diceva qualcosa che aveva già intuito: stava morendo di voglia. Stava morendo di lui – o di haido, ma non era un distinguo che al momento gli paresse rilevante. Dove c’era il desiderio, era ancora possibile inventare una parte, recitare finanche una storia d’amore.   
Sakura si era irrigidito, ma Hideto non aveva paura e l’aveva baciato – lì: su quel cazzo duro e teso.   
Era stato allora che Sakura si era sollevato di scatto. Aveva fatto per riafferrarlo, ma le sue dita avevano stretto un vuoto che faceva di nuovo paura. Quelle di Yasunori erano poche frasi, brevi e secche: lo stava lasciando. Se ne stava andando. Forse era già San Valentino e quel santo di dolciastra ipocrisia lo tradiva ancora. Lo beffava con l’ennesimo abbandono.   
“Yacchan…” aveva domandato al silenzio, perché di risposte non ne aveva avute, come se quella domanda non fosse mai stata porta. Un cuore cieco e sordo, per una notte in cui la neve cadeva di nuovo senza la minima poesia.   
Dai suoi movimenti nel buio poteva intuire che si era già rivestito e fosse pronto ad andarsene. Si era alzato per raggiungerlo, ma la febbre distorceva tutto e gli dava l’impressione di annaspare in un nulla gommoso e impenetrabile. Aveva urtato il kotatsu: lo spigolo contro la carne tenera della coscia era niente rispetto alla stilettata che gli era arrivata al cuore, come aveva colto la luce bassa della strada, incuneata tra lo stipite della porta e la figura snella e bellissima di Yasunori.   
“Yacchan….”   
L’aveva implorato per un’ultima volta, ma non si era fermato a guardarlo. Qualcosa di duro e tagliente aveva lacerato l’ultima inibizione, mentre si rialzava e usciva fuori: era il cuneo di quella disperata solitudine cui non poteva arrendersi senza morire – cui non voleva arrendersi, perché se l’avesse fatto, come dal fondo di quella buca mangia-illusioni non sarebbe più riuscito a scrivere niente. A sognare niente. Forse neppure a respirare.   
Non sentiva il freddo pungente contro la pelle nuda, né le schegge di asfalto e ghiaccio che gli ferivano i piedi; vedeva solo quella macchia nera, sempre più sfocata e distante, quasi il simbolo delle mille perdite che gli avevano avvelenato l’esistenza. E tra tutte era ancora quella che faceva più male.   
Yasunori s’era volto nella sua direzione, ma non l’aveva aspettato. Anche se gli fosse morto davanti, poteva persino darsi che se ne fregasse, lo stronzo. Si era masturbato con la sua immagine e lo rifiutava quando gliela offriva? Perché il mondo era tanto pieno di ipocriti, da chiamare fragilità o perversione il suo voler vivere in un abbraccio e non in una simulazione?   
Aveva stretto i denti, senza fermarsi. La neve si posava in piccoli, minuti cristalli contro le sue chiome sanguigne, facendone un’improbabile regina della lava e del gelo, incoronata dall’inverno. Sakura si era arrestato. L’aveva stretto forte alla vita.   
“Dimmi che non ti faccio schifo, Yacchan. Te ne prego.”   
Era una supplica ed era un ordine; oltre il velo della febbre, haido, appostato come una mantide crudele, aspettava il momento buono per decapitare il suo maschio con un abile colpo di falce – o forse era solo il bisogno di darsi un alibi feroce, che anticipasse tutto il _resto_.   
haido sapeva che non sarebbe stato Yasunori a dare. Sakura avrebbe _preso_ , ma in cambio ne avrebbe avuta una stretta catena.   
Le sue dita strette, gli occhi chiusi. Sarebbe crollato da un minuto all’altro, là, nella neve, ma in quel punto zero avrebbe posto le fondamenta di un castello di menzogne che sarebbe stato l’unica fortezza in grado di proteggerlo. Non poteva concedersi il minimo errore, non dimenticare le battute della recita e neppure quel che sentiva dentro: il disperato bisogno di essere accolto. Sakura l’aveva fatto.   
Qualcosa di caldo aveva coperto la sua carne nuda, mentre lo prendeva tra le braccia, azzerando tutto quel che v’era stato, rimettendogli pose sfacciate e un debito contratto solo per vincolarlo.   
In casa, di nuovo al caldo tra le coperte, poteva vederlo muoversi con un’irritazione ansiosa, che pure sottintendeva _altro_ : la paura palpabile di chi è sospeso tra sogno e desiderio nel momento in cui l’immagine si invera.   
“Qui, Yacchan…”   
Il suo gesto moriva in un’oscillazione stanca. Yasunori stringeva le sue dita e accarezzava il suo viso; forse lo fissava con l’incredulità di chi non sa dare un nome ai sentimenti, ed è proprio quel che lo spaventa e lo fa sentire vulnerabile.   
“Se fossi una ragazza, Yacchan… Ti andrei bene?”   
Non c’era stata risposta, se non quella della lingua di lui. Aveva stretto forte le braccia al suo collo – quelle sue braccia, ch’erano sottili, ma fortissime. Le labbra di Yasunori non erano timide, né ingenerose. Oltre la chiostra dei denti regolari e candidi, custodiva un buon sapore maschio, di tabacco e birra e incredulità e voglia e sesso. haido aveva raccolto la carezza segreta della sua lingua, l’aveva tesaurizzata nella propria, sezionandone ogni aroma, ricambiandolo con il proprio desiderio, ch’era pure un bisogno e una promessa innominabile.   
_Sarò tuo e mi prenderò tutto il resto_.   
Sakura aveva ceduto con piccoli passi disattenti, destinati a franare in un’inevitabile risoluzione. Nel buio aveva sorriso e l’aveva accolto: di nuovo vicini in un letto tanto stretto da somigliare alla conchiglia in cui avrebbe voluto vivere, per isolarsi dai vuoti di una realtà ch’era sempre troppo fredda, troppo amara e malata di individualismi inutili.   
“Se fossi una donna… La tua donna.”   
La sua voce si perdeva nel buio, nei mille rivoli sottili di un’implacabile e ipnotica tortura. Aveva fatto scivolare le dita lungo il torace del batterista. I suoi capezzoli erano freddi e duri, ma li aveva scaldati con il fuoco delle proprie labbra. Yasunori si era irrigidito, ma non l’aveva allontanato, questa volta; piuttosto le sue dita erano scivolate ancora con tenerezza tra i suoi capelli, trattenendone ciocche umide, mentre la sua bocca marchiava un territorio che a nessuno sarebbe più appartenuto così in profondità, perché quello di haido era un profumo indimenticabile.   
Quando aveva accolto tra le labbra il suo sesso, carezzandolo con la lingua e leccandolo nel gioco pericoloso e crudele della seduzione più intima, Sakura si era lasciato sfuggire un gemito. Con la bocca ancora umida del suo seme dolciastro e colloso, l’aveva baciato ancora una volta, quasi rinnovare quella specie di battesimo sessuale resuscitasse ogni volta istinti e propositi altrimenti sopiti. Yasunori l’aveva stretto più forte a sé – il suo sesso sempre più duro, imponente contro creste iliache appuntite e sporgenti, non femminili, ma irrisolte nella loro adolescenziale essenzialità. Non c’erano state rassicurazioni, né promesse, mentre lo rovesciava prono e gli arruffava affettuoso i capelli – forse perché sapeva che non sarebbe stato bello, che non sarebbe stato romantico; che il loro sarebbe rimasto un amore da cani, perché si sarebbero cercati e uniti senza mai leggersi nello sguardo dell’altro.   
Un bene e una tragedia al contempo.   
Il sesso di Sakura era teso e durissimo. Lo realizzava a pelle, da come lo percepiva scivolare tra le sue natiche alte e strette, implorando nell’indugiare un assenso o un’assoluzione.   
haido aveva cercato e stretto le dita del batterista, perché non c’erano parole che potessero descrivere quel momento senza suonare false e studiate. Era pronto a donarsi con estrema onestà; a soffrire per una piccola, effimera gioia.   
L’orgasmo di Yasunori era arrivato come uno strappo – e poi un altro ancora. Stilettate profonde che gli toglievano il respiro e bruciavano come lava. Aveva morso il cuscino, chiudendo gli occhi. Il dolore cresceva in onde successive e, ogniqualvolta si diceva che il picco era stato raggiunto, il seguente lo faceva lacrimare di umiliata disperazione.   
Si stava bagnando, ma era difficile dire se fosse sangue, urina o quel po’ di piacere che doveva inventarsi, perché a cercarlo nei fatti non avrebbe saputo dove scavare – forse nel proprio cuore, perché se fosse stato _bravo_ , allora Yasunori non l’avrebbe abbandonato.   
Si era assopito contro di lui, mentre il batterista gli asciugava le guance. Aveva inghiottito il dispiacere e l’umiliazione, come la voglia di vomitare quegli istanti di perdita e sconsiderata debolezza ch’erano stati anche il suggello di un desiderio realizzato. Avrebbe dovuto sapere quanto pericoloso fosse desiderare, però, perché a volte i desideri si avverano e capisci allora di aver osato troppo.   
Al sonno torbido e denso della febbre si era sostituito un dormiveglia riposante: il capo posato contro la spalla di Yasunori, aveva accettato che i loro ruoli si invertissero, almeno per una volta, e l’aveva guardato dormire. Non gliel’avrebbe detto, tuttavia, perché avrebbe spezzato la magia di quegli istanti. Si era assopito ch’era quasi l’alba, salvo essere destato da Sakura. Si stava vestendo di nuovo, Yasunori, con una furia che non riusciva a capire.   
Era successo, era San Valentino: un giorno che poteva dare un senso al loro perdersi e ritrovarsi in uno strano rapporto, ma l’altro non sembrava pensarla così. Ci aveva già ripensato, gli volgeva le spalle e lo dimenticava. Lo stronzo.   
“Almeno dimmelo in faccia!”   
Sakura aveva l’espressione stravolta di un ladro colto in fallo, anche se si era preso solo quel che gli aveva regalato. Insulti cercati, crudeli e diretti.   
“Nella tua idea di virilità c’entra prenderlo nel culo?”   
“Hai offerto e mi sono servito. Non sei stato niente di clamoroso.”   
Erano fendenti di una lama volta contro il suo cuore, oppure ancora oltre, fino al nucleo più profondo delle sue insicurezze – la certezza di dover recitare un ruolo, perché oltre la maschera e la troia, c’era sempre il figlio piagnone dei Takarai.   
“Ci godi a umiliarmi?”   
La sua voce si era spezzata. Sotto le ciglia bruciava qualcosa che non riusciva a trattenere, eppure ci stava provando, perché era da stronzi piangere per uno così; era da stronzi fidarsi delle parole del corpo e del sesso, se poi chi le regalava non aveva il minimo coraggio.   
haido, la troietta facile che baciavano tutti, chiamava la realtà per nome e non si vergognava di niente – neppure del fatto che gli toccava restare inginocchiato come un cane, perché come un cane si era fatto inculare.   
Il peso di quella consapevolezza gli era arrivato all’improvviso contro: lo schifo per se stesso, l’umiliata certezza che persino i suoi genitori non avrebbero potuto perdonarlo, se solo l’avessero immaginato in quella parte ridicola. E tetsu, Dio, tetsu, l’unico che l’aveva sempre difeso dalle malelingue e dalle chiacchiere feroci. Ora era vero, era _tutto_ vero. E se l’era cercata.   
“… Mi guardi come se fossi un cumulo di merda!”   
Aveva provato ad asciugarsi le guance, ma singhiozzava troppo.   
Il dolore era così forte che non riusciva a respirare.   
_Cosa ho fatto? Cosa cazzo ho fatto?  
_ Sakura gli si era avvicinato di nuovo. L’aveva stretto forte. Aveva leccato l’impronta delle sue lacrime lungo le guance che la febbre accendeva di un rossore innaturale, ma in cui l’imbarazzo era morto da un pezzo, considerando come avesse barattato tutto quel che di dignitoso possedeva.   
“haido, su…” Era una voce morbida e buona, ma non placava più niente, perché non bastava a promettere nulla – non sicurezza, non amore.   
“Mi vuoi bene? Perché non posso essere _la tua ragazza_?”   
Lo sguardo dolce di Yasunori era opaco e perplesso. Era un bravo ragazzo, forse altrettanto consapevole di quel che avevano fatto – _troppo_ consapevole – e spaventato.   
“Non lo saprà nessuno. Sarà un segreto tra noi due. Soli, tu e io. Sarò bravo. Ti farò stare bene,” aveva mormorato. Qualcosa si era addolcito nell’espressione dell’altro, mentre gli allontanava i capelli dal viso e gli rimboccava le coperte. Non era un assenso, né un rifiuto, ma ci stava pensando. Era pur sempre un punto di partenza.   
Poi – Sakura era appena svanito in cucina – gli era arrivata nitida la voce di Tetsuya, e il suo cuore aveva mancato un palpito. Si era arricciato tra le coperte, gli occhi sgranati, pieni di un orrore che nessuno avrebbe raccolto, ma che diceva di quel momento più di qualunque ammissione.   
Quand’era entrato? Cosa aveva visto? Perché proprio _lui_?   
haido aveva stretto i denti e deglutito a fatica. Brandelli di conversazione – un dialogo serrato e freddo, di cui Ogawa era regista e interprete principale – lo raggiungevano come un’eco flebile e impietosa al contempo.   
Il tono di tetsu era severo e controllato come sempre, e quando lo sfiorava, era tagliente e cattivo.   
L’aveva capito bene, Tetchan, tanto da leggere nella sua strategia un tradimento e una ripicca insieme.   
Lo stava già giudicando.   
Era un pollice verso.   
Con le cosce intorpidite dal dolore, si era alzato e si era trascinato in cucina: le guance asciutte, gli occhi brillanti di febbre e falso orgoglio.   
“Sappiamo benissimo cosa stiamo facendo e non è nulla che ti riguardi,” gli aveva detto, trasudando una sicurezza recitata.   
Se non fosse stato tanto spaventato e tanto stupido, forse avrebbe dovuto capire allora che anche tetsu era addolorato e fuori di sé, perché il _suo_ Tetchan indovinava ogni recita.   
Si era visto consegnare un bel pacchetto pieno di cuori.   
“Spero che il tuo ragazzo non sia geloso,” gli aveva detto Ogawa.   
haido aveva chinato il capo, senza riuscire a seguirlo; senza guardare neppure Yasunori, perché non voleva leggersi nella sua paura, né regalargli la propria.   
Restava il fatto che San Valentino l’aveva fatto piangere ancora una volta.   
Era proprio uno stronzo di santo e lo odiava per partito preso.


	4. L'amante

La cosa peggiore non è il fatto che si buchi. Sai che a dirla così ti trarresti contro gli strali di chiunque, perché tu sei quello egoista e quello stupido e quello che pensa solo a se stesso.   
Tu diresti che sei umano, ed è umanissimo e inevitabile soffrire come stai facendo – persino troppo, perché tu a Sakura vuoi bene sul serio, come se fossi la sua ragazza. Anzi, di più, perché tu sei il suo migliore amico.   
La cosa peggiore è l’astinenza, perché soffre da morire lui e soffri da morire tu; perché il craving è qualcosa che racconti solo se l’hai provato almeno una volta: i crampi e il sudore freddo e la pressione che cola a picco e i collassi imprevisti e i vuoti di memoria e le vertigini e lo stomaco che si rovescia. Anche tu ne sai qualcosa, perché alla fine ti sei arreso.   
Notti in cui non potevi dormire, per la paura che non tornasse a casa, fosse aggredito o peggio morisse di overdose in un brutto vicolo sporco. Giorni opachi, uccisi dalla stanchezza, l’ispirazione di nuovo sacrificata all’altare della sofferenza.   
Per fortuna che ci sono le pillole – azzurre per non dormire un minuto, bianche per spegnersi del tutto – un cocktail micidiale che ti ha fatto perdere otto chili in un mese, manciate di capelli e l’ultimo residuo di rispetto che avevi per te stesso. A quel punto stavi tanto male che per non ammazzarti hai chiesto a Sakura di prestarti la sua amante per un po’.   
Un buchino, un piccolo buchino e via tutto il dolore, vero?   
Un cazzo.   
Intanto, però, visto che a cercarti la vena è Yasunori, non ti lamenti. È un rituale orrendo che si è sostituito al sesso, perché ai drogati non si rizza e tu fai tanto schifo senza trucco che quasi non ci credi al fatto che sei stato carino, una volta.   
Se c’era un po’ d’amore, un secolo fa, davvero non sai dov’è finito.   
Hai pensato solo a liberarti della tua tristezza e non hai pensato per niente alla sua: vi siete infettati a vicenda di qualcosa che fa quasi più schifo della peste del secolo – anzi, sarebbe bene che vi deste un’occhiata, perché bucarsi e scopare è la via più diretta per l’Inferno. Ormai manca solo quello e lo strato di merda in cui siete caduti finirà con il coprirvi del tutto.   
Hai una voglia matta di vuotare il sacco e raccontare tutto a tetsu, e quando pensi a quel _tutto_ , intendi davvero _tutto_ , in ogni sua più piccola sfumatura. Dai tuoi desideri distorti, al bisogno di non perderlo, dall’orrore per Tokyo, a quella solitudine imprevista che ti ha mangiato del tutto il coraggio. Gli diresti che ti vergogni come un ladro, che rinneghi tutto, che non ti comporterai mai più in modo tanto assurdo e tanto distruttivo, e poi lo imploreresti di salvarvi – tutti e due, perché alla fine ti sei inventato un amore di cui Sakura è elemento essenziale.   
Non vuoi stare senza di lui e non puoi abbandonarlo. Di tutti i debiti che hai contratto, Yasunori è il maggior creditore, ma non sai dove trovare quella risoluzione e quella forza, perché non sai cosa ne pensi Sakura, e a questo punto, stretti dalla stessa catena, non potete permettervi moti asincroni.   
Sdraiati sul letto – le vostre dita intrecciate, mentre la resina fa il suo dovere. O non ce n’è abbastanza, e allora stringete i denti per non tremare come foglie – non parlate più di futuro. In un certo senso l’hai cancellato persino dalle tue canzoni, tant’è che racconti sempre e solo di passato. Anche il tuo _carissimo amore_ non è che l’eco di una voce spenta. Una voce nel silenzio, che pigola la sua ansia di assoluzione per l’eternità.   
tetsu ha obbligato Sakura a scrivere una canzone. L’hai aiutato, perché Yasunori non riesce a fare più niente. A volte si addormenta persino durante le interviste e tocca a Ken scuoterlo – Ken, che forse ha capito tutto, perché è il più intelligente e anche quello più onesto.   
Le ciglia ti si sono inumidite come hai letto il titolo e hai capito che quella sua unica canzone era per te. Proprio per te: così triste e anche desolata, così piena di voi due.   
Hai preso la chitarra e ci hai composto su mentre la cantavi, davanti a lui. I versi erano irregolari ma adattissimi insieme; calzavano alla perfezione a una recita come la vostra, nata e morta sotto troppe luci.   
Un miraggio del deserto che sa essere la vita, persino quando uno fa la rockstar.   
A tetsu non è piaciuta molto, ma sospetti che sia soprattutto per quello che ci ha letto dietro. “Mi sembra un po’ pericolosa, no?” ha osservato con perplessità gentile. Alla fine, però, l’ha accolta insieme a tutto il resto, come ha accolto _Flower_.   
‘Sarà un successo clamoroso’, ha detto, e ha avuto ragione.   
Racconti del tuo cuore a pezzi e delle mille volte in cui ti auguri di morire su di una musica che è quasi allegra. La musica perfetta per il requiem che sogni.   
_Sogni_ , poi… Ormai non sogni più niente. Ti trascini senza scopo, entro le spire di un carosello che non è più quello di _Blurry Eyes_. Non sei più così innocente e così carino, così aperto e così fiducioso. I tuoi occhi sono sfocati per tutte le lacrime che non colano più, mentre fissi il cielo e ti chiedi quanto manchi ancora perché ti arrivi addosso la prima palata di terra. Ora non ne avresti più paura. Ora vorresti che succedesse in fretta.   
E basta.   
  
   
haido respirava in profondità, accucciato nel bel mezzo della vasca. Al caldo andava meglio, ma le fitte si erano placate appena. Aveva passato ancora una volta la spugna tra le natiche e le cosce, trattenendo il fiato. Yasunori ci aveva provato, ma era stato troppo imbarazzante per entrambi. Era meglio fingere di prendere la cosa con sportività e ironia, anche se qualcuno doveva ancora scriverci su qualcosa: come fai a prendere con sportività e ironia un’inculata? E poi tetsu sapeva tutto.   
Più ci pensava, più si sentiva male. Non c’era verso di recuperare il rapporto, se non prolungando la recita all’infinito; magari tentare di darsi un tono, perché a quel punto era l’unico interstizio in cui incunearsi per afferrare un po’ di dignità – quel poco che era rimasto, almeno.   
Era uscito dal bagno con l’aria più indifferente del mondo. Seduto in terra, Sakura stava fumando. L’aveva abbracciato alle spalle e gli aveva baciato i capelli. Yasunori non l’aveva respinto e aveva trovato parole gentili e premurose, com’era stato gentile e premuroso con lui persino oltre la notturna prigione del loro segreto. Poi, in metropolitana, un maniaco stronzo aveva rovinato tutto: gli aveva ricordato, cioè, quanto somigliasse a una ragazza; gli aveva ricordato quale fosse la matrice del desiderio, e tutto era precipitato di nuovo. Non era più riuscito a dire una sola parola, né a stringere la mano che Sakura gli aveva offerto.   
Il medico amico di Hidetaka aveva risparmiato strani commenti, ma aveva capito dall’occhiata ch’era perplesso – di quella perplessità che provi quando un ragazzo che conosci bene cambia all’improvviso pelle.   
Se non aveva mangiato la foglia, c’era andato comunque vicino.   
haido rispondeva a monosillabi e restava a capo chino, a tormentarsi con pensieri ch’erano solo la cima di un iceberg di frustrazione destinato a travolgerlo. Non poteva essere diversamente. Era quello che stava sotto e che aveva più bisogno di amore.   
_Forse_.   
Erano tornati a casa ch’era già quasi buio. Il ramen istantaneo che Yasunori aveva preparato era immangiabile, ma l’aveva imboccato con tanta gentilezza che non gli era importato di nulla. Avrebbe inghiottito persino merda.   
Era cominciata così una specie di convivenza obbligata e rassicurante: Sakura gli aveva promesso che sarebbe rimasto finché non fosse guarito del tutto. haido avrebbe trovato un modo per andare ancora _oltre_ , perché quell’amore non fosse stagionale come un’influenza disgraziata.   
Lo aspettava con un’ansia quasi canina, la sera. Lo aspettava rannicchiato sotto il kotatsu o tra le coperte, respirando solo quando sentiva il rumore rassicurante della sua moto. A quel punto il sogno poteva riprendere là dov’era stato interrotto un pugno di ore prima.   
A volte erano appena un bacio e un po’ di coccole davanti alla TV, come se tutto somigliasse a un’amicizia un po’ più sporca. A volte facevano sesso, e a quel punto l’amicizia era davvero l’ultimo dettaglio a venire in conto.   
Yasunori aveva cominciato a masturbarlo un po’, prima di prendersi la sua quota di gloria. Era un piacere strano, che lo costringeva a conoscere il suo corpo attraverso pertugi insoliti, mai esplorati. Non era come fare l’amore con una donna: era quasi baciare uno specchio ed esserne ingoiati.   
Il corpo di un uomo non era così morbido, opponeva spigoli a spigoli, cavernosità molli e scudi imprevisti. Non era un corpo fatto per ricevere e donare: era un corpo solido e combattente. Fare sesso a quelle condizioni poteva tuttavia essere molto eccitante.   
Lo cercava con le dita e con la bocca. Riceveva con delizia i piccoli baci – ch’erano poi morsi – contro la sua pelle. Intrecciava le cosce ai fianchi di lui e si muoveva secondo l’istinto della razza e del piacere. Quel gioco poteva durare per ore ed era forse l’unico che gli interessasse davvero: siccome era la _ragazza_ di Yacchan, però, arrivava anche il momento di chiudere gli occhi e accoglierlo sul serio.   
Prenderlo nel culo, a dire le cose come stavano – e non c’era pensiero felice che lo lubrificasse abbastanza da chiederne ancora.   
Per questo, però, Yasunori aveva cominciato a tradirlo.   
Erano donne diverse, come i profumi che avvertiva contro la sua pelle. Un pugno di stronze fortunate che non doveva implorare un ‘ _basta_ ’ flebile, o pentirsi di ogni notte insieme, perché cagare in quelle condizioni era un incubo.   
L’insicurezza e la gelosia gli avevano perciò fatto concepire la peggiore delle vendette e affermazioni possibili: per il _White day_ gli aveva regalato del lubrificante davanti a tutti.   
La misura dell’imbarazzo di Sakura, riflessa dai suoi occhi scuri, era stata un nulla rispetto all’odio che vi aveva colto: quasi il desiderio brutale di distruggerlo e disperdere i brandelli del suo più pericoloso testimone. haido aveva tremato, meditando sull’ennesimo passo falso – sull’orrore di perdere Sakura, come già aveva perso tetsu e tutto il suo orgoglio. Il batterista, nondimeno, l’aveva aspettato secondo un rito che ora assumeva significati dolci e profondi.   
Come di consueto l’aveva fatto entrare in casa, simulando una tranquillità e una sicurezza che non possedeva, perché l’aria era troppo tesa per non tradire il rischio di un’esplosione.   
Quand’era arrivata, le schegge gli avevano fatto assai più male di quel che aveva temuto.   
Sakura gli era stato addosso come una belva. Con le dita gli aveva chiuso la bocca, senza immaginare che era troppo spaventato persino per respirare. Aveva capito quando l’aveva visto armeggiare con la lampo dei jeans. Aveva capito e avrebbe voluto morire in quello stesso istante.   
“Entro _quando_ e _come_ voglio, hai capito?”   
Era stato di parola. L’aveva fatto.   
Uno strappo e poi un altro strappo e i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime a fissare quel soffitto lontano e sfocato, come il cielo dal fondo di una fossa.   
Il sesso di Sakura, duro e teso, era una lama che lo spezzava. Sentiva il sangue che colava tra le sue cosce, che s’incollava ai suoi abiti, al pavimento, alla sua memoria: un odore ammorbante che non se ne sarebbe più andato, perché gli avrebbe sempre ricordato quanto profondo potesse essere il disprezzo dell’amore – il disprezzo che nasce dal sentimento e lo trasforma in un’aberrazione.   
Con gli occhi chiusi – occhi asciutti e senza lacrime – era rimasto immobile ad aspettare che finisse – o forse ad aspettare di morire, perché a quel punto era la stessa cosa.   
Non sarebbe più riuscito ad alzarsi.   
Il suo cuore batteva piano, scandendo ore lunghe come gli eoni in cui la violenza era l’unica legge e solo gli stupidi pensavano che qualcosa potesse mutare per qualche sorriso gratuito o una carezza improvvisa. Poi Sakura era tornato.   
“Se mi ami davvero, non permettermi più di farti tanto male.”   
Si era preso cura di lui con infinita dolcezza e l’aveva detto a Ken, senza che dovesse domandargli niente.   
“Sei sicuro?”  
Sakura aveva annuito e poi l’aveva baciato.   
Era stato un infinito istante di grazia; il fotogramma di una pellicola in cui tutto era colorato e luminoso, pregno di una strana speranza. L’amore invocato era divenuto qualcosa di vicino a una certezza quieta, dal sapore antico: era la spiaggia della baia su cui i loro passi irregolari lasciavano impronte placate, dopo una battaglia esaurita nell’unico esito invocabile.   
Erano morti tutti, persino la loro identità.   
Poi, nel momento più felice di quella strana bugia che cresceva e rassicurava il suo cuore, haido l’aveva sorpreso con una stupida troia nello stesso letto in cui facevano l’amore.   
Si era destato ancora, oltre i confini di una favola obbrobriosa e senza tempo. Li avrebbe uccisi. L’avrebbe ucciso. No, meglio: questa volta avrebbe distrutto solo se stesso, perché se nessuno voleva restargli accanto – se nessuno voleva essere suo-solo-suo – allora era vero ch’era un essere repellente, che non avrebbe mai conosciuto un amore come quello dei Takarai di Wakayama. Un amore tanto assoluto da sfidare tutto il resto – e vincere, soprattutto.   
Aveva fissato le lucide lame delle forbici per un tempo infinito, pensando all’effetto che avrebbe prodotto sentirle contro la carne. Affondare, scavare, tranciare: magari stanare il tumore maligno che dal cervello aveva raggiunto il cuore e ne aveva divorata la parte essenziale.   
Morire in mille nastri rossi, come un mitologico fiore dai pistilli mobili e ingordi come lingue. Poi, con uno scatto secco, aveva fissato la massa serica delle sue ciocche cadere in terra.   
_Zack zack_.   
Con metodo e senza ordine, l’una dopo l’altra.   
Non era una donna. Non aveva nessun diritto di guardarlo così. Non aveva nessun diritto di guardarlo e non vederlo, perché era quel che stava accadendo. Lo guardava per non vedere nulla. Non Hideto, almeno. Non un ragazzo che aveva creduto d’essere almeno un po’ amato.   
Lo stronzo si era svegliato e aveva tentato di fermarlo, senza chiedersi chi gli aveva messo in mano quelle forbici – e tutta quella disperazione nel cuore.   
Poi, con poche, semplici, oneste parole, Sakura l’aveva fregato ancora una volta.   
Aveva buttato via le forbici. Si era fidato di lui.   
Un carré di capelli ramati lo rendeva più carino di qualunque troia incontrata per strada, eppure Yacchan ne aveva già rimorchiata un’altra.   
Si chiamava _eroina_ ed era la stronza più irresistibile del mondo.


	5. Un po' d'amore non basta

Ti ha portato una tazza di latte caldo. Ti ha detto ‘bevi.’ Te l’ha detto quasi fosse un ordine, perché ha capito che al più puoi fare lo sforzo di obbedire, ma è fuori discussione che tu scelga qualcosa.   
La verità è che ti chiedi se tu sia mai stato davvero in grado di scegliere. Persino questo ‘ _amore_ ’ – comunque uno voglia chiamarlo – non somiglia a una scelta. Non lo è stato fin dall’inizio, perché era piuttosto il corollario di troppa solitudine e della tua debolezza: non puoi dimenticarlo, come non puoi dimenticare che Sakura non c’è più.   
A volte ti guardi intorno incredulo e cerchi quella macchia nera in cui sono affondati tutti i tuoi sogni, ma non la trovi, allora ti alzi e cominci a girare intorno, a fissare lo sguardo in ogni più piccolo pertugio.   
Quel che ti appartiene non dovrebbe mai sparire, no? Non dovresti perdertelo, no? Ma le persone non sono fatte perché tu possa premettergli un possessivo. Sei grande, ormai. Dovresti averlo imparato.   
Un cazzo.   
Anche di notte, con gli occhi aperti, ti sforzi di oggettivare quello che ti circonda: una camera d’albergo, il clima umido dell’Europa, migliaia di chilometri a separarti dai brutti tabloid giapponesi – quelli che tetsu non ti ha mai fatto vedere. Quelli che ha sfogliato da solo e se ci ha pianto, non te l’ha mai detto – e da Sakura.   
Accendi la luce. Poco a poco, i tuoi occhi sfocati tentano di orientarsi tra arredi essenziali, disordine e solitudine. Non c’è il tuo ciliegio. Sakura non c’è da nessuna parte.   
Apri un cassetto, sperando che Ogawa se lo sia dimenticato e abbia lasciato nelle mani più instabili del mondo il tubetto dell’assenza, ma tetsu non si distrae mai: dopo averti somministrato la dose esatta, è molto attento a non lasciare sonniferi in giro, né nulla che possa nuocerti in qualche modo. Pensandoci bene, persino per raderti devi passare da lui o da Ken.   
Potresti davvero ammazzarti, ma ti manca la forza per farlo. Ti manca un qualunque stimolo, perciò persino aprire la finestra e volare di sotto sarebbe un affare troppo faticoso.   
Sakura non c’è più.   
Sono passati più di tre mesi. Tre mesi ti paiono un numero di giorni imprecisato e di notti peggiori ancora. Sei rimasto sveglio per settimane, ad aspettarlo come facevi nelle vostre ultime notti. Non è tornato.   
L’ultimo barlume di razionalità ti ricorda perché non c’è più, perché sei a Londra e non a Tokyo, perché ogni equilibrio si è rotto e non potresti recuperarlo neppure volendo, ma non è una voce che ti interessa ascoltare.   
Hai cancellato l’arresto, la vergogna, la sorpresa e l’orrore di quei momenti. Hai cancellato forse anche tutto il dolore che ha preceduto quel ventiquattro febbraio maledetto – quello stronzo di San Valentino si è giocato la carta della differita per farti ancora più male – lasciando intatti i ricordi più dolci, quelli che conserverai per tutta la vita e che ti assolveranno, perché un po’ d’amore c’era.   
Solo che a volte l’amore non basta. Non senz’altro un affetto egoista come il tuo.   
Ti ha portato quella tazza di latte e ti ha detto ‘bevi.’ Si è seduto senza fare rumore, accanto a te. Lo fa anche quando non avete niente da dirvi e, nei fatti, sono più le volte in cui non vi dite nulla che quelle in cui parlate. Non ce l’hai con lui e forse neppure tetsu è arrabbiato con te. Arrabbiarsi è qualcosa che chiede un’energia spropositata e voi non l’avete.   
Non si può combattere per sempre. Soprattutto quando uno ha già perso.   
Hai pensato di lasciare il gruppo anche tu. La verità è che ci pensi di continuo. Credevi che i Laruku fossero i Laruku perché eravate voi quattro. Senza Sakura, dunque, andare avanti non avrebbe senso, ma tu sai pure che non potresti mai farcela: ad andare avanti, intendo. Non ora, almeno.   
tetsu è forse l’ultimo brandello di realtà cui appartieni, perché è il tuo unico sollievo: anche se non potrai più dirgli che tutto è cominciato dalla sua distrazione virtuosa, dai suoi sacrifici per il gruppo e da quella tua espressione che non è riuscito a intendere, mentre lo guardavi con la devozione di un cane. Se avesse colto – e accolto – i tuoi sentimenti, forse questa storia non ci sarebbe mai stata; forse sareste cresciuti tutti e quattro insieme e sareste stati felici. Oppure no: la verità è che non puoi decidere del destino; non del tuo, non di quello di chi ti vive accanto, perché non sei stato comunque tu a chiedere a Sakura di drogarsi. Tu l’hai solo implorato di essere _tuo_ , e haido può avere tutti i difetti del mondo – può essere brutto, può essere stupido, può essere fastidioso, può essere egoista – ma non è un veleno. Non è un assassino.   
Hai ventotto anni e sei spaventato da quello che hai visto in te, ma soprattutto da ciò che hai letto nella vita. Hai capito, ad esempio, che non si può sbagliare; che se lo fai, paghi carissimi i tuoi errori. E poi hai scoperto l’infame ipocrisia del successo: una delusione da cui non riuscirai mai a riprenderti. Lo sai. Non sarai più tanto generoso nel dare il tuo cuore in pasto al pubblico, perché quel pubblico non ti ha mai ascoltato.   
Sei diventato davvero grande, all’improvviso e tutto insieme. Non è un fattore anagrafico, ma emotivo: ti hanno tolto Sakura e anche il diritto di piangere. Ti hanno tolto Sakura e hanno strappato i sogni di Tetchan. Hanno ferito le due persone cui tenevi di più al mondo.   
A loro hanno chiesto di pagare. A te di tacere e stare a guardare, perché tu sei haido. Tu sei quello davvero importante.   
Un cazzo.   
La cosa assurda è che ti è tornata la voglia di scrivere: poesie che forse un giorno diventeranno le parole di nuove canzoni, ma quel giorno è ancora lontano, perché per cantare il dolore devi aspettare che decanti. Goccia a goccia, poco alla volta. Quando capirai di non sentire più nulla, perché quella spina ti avrà ucciso una volta per tutte – avrà ucciso l’haido migliore, quello che anche Sakura ha coperto d’affetto – allora forse permetterai agli altri di ascoltare la voce del tuo cuore ferito.   
Potrà volerci un anno o un decennio: non sai dirlo. Nel mentre potresti anche morire e non rammaricartene affatto. Nel mentre potresti trovare persino un grande amore e soffocare in un abbraccio l’eco straziante di questo ricordo – di un ciliegio sfiorito, sotto cui vorresti tanto che ti avessero seppellito.   
  
  
haido fissava incredulo una porta chiusa, chiedendosi dove avesse sbagliato questa volta. Si era arreso ai tradimenti inevitabili, alle uscite notturne alla ricerca di un pusher e persino alle stoccate feroci che gli allungava quando il craving si faceva vicino – ed era tanto stupido da offrirsi come bersaglio. Eppure Sakura l’aveva chiuso fuori di casa. Non c’era alcun dubbio.   
Aveva bussato con discreta insistenza, salvo ricevere indietro solo l’eco delle proprie nocche contro la pesante superficie blindata. Poteva anche sfondarsi una mano, una spalla o la testa, ma era quasi certo che neppure una formula magica – una formula qualunque – avrebbe potuto avvicinarli. Non c’era stata la minima allusione in tal senso, ma era evidente che Yasunori era sempre più distante. Di solito, però, tornava sui suoi passi. Pentito, gli chiedeva scusa e poi gli faceva un sorriso, una carezza, prendeva la moto e andavano al mare.   
Baciarsi sulla sabbia aveva un sapore migliore.   
Si era seduto composto contro la parete, dicendosi che, smaltito quel momento no, la porta si sarebbe aperta. Due ore più tardi aveva realizzato di non essere bravo a fare previsioni.   
“Vaffanculo, stronzo!” aveva gridato con quanto fiato aveva in gola. “Sai cosa faccio? Sai come ripago la tua meravigliosa gentilezza? Immaginalo, Yacchan! Immagina con quante corna ti ritroverai domani mattina! Mi hai sentito, stronzo?”   
Era patetico e se ne rendeva conto, come sapeva di non avere il coraggio d’essere fedele a un simile proposito. Sarebbe corso da tetsu, invece, e come al solito non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di raccontargli niente.   
Ogawa, indeciso tra Rappongi e Omotesando, aveva infine fatto il nido nel metro quadro più caro di Tokyo. haido si era trovato poche volte in quei paraggi, perché diventare famosi voleva dire accettare di vivere in libertà vigilata. Non era mai stato in casa del leader, a dirla tutta, perché Tetchan non diramava volentieri inviti. Tetchan teneva ben distinto il gruppo dalla sua vita privata, senza sapere quanto male facesse un simile riserbo. Eppure haido era riuscito a trovare il grattacielo in quella notte funestata da una pioggia autunnale fredda e incessante, da monsone in inopportuno ritardo. Se poi il portiere non fosse stato una carogna, magari l’avrebbe anche invitato a entrare, anziché lasciato a infradiciarsi sotto il piscio di tutti gli angeli del Paradiso – haido era furioso e non aveva voglia di blandirsi con la poesia, quando il tempo non invitava che a iniezioni di realtà. Quando tetsu l’aveva recuperato, somigliava a un cane abbandonato, il che tornava utile, visto che Ogawa amava botoli a quattro zampe più di quanto non s’interessasse a lui. _Forse_.   
“Che hai combinato, Doihachan?”   
Era difficile decifrare il tono. Non era arrabbiato, né polemico, ma non poneva vere domande. In momenti come quelli, haido aveva una nostalgia feroce dei tempi di Osaka, dell’intimità protettiva che s’istaurava tra loro due come si riunivano nel giardino segreto dei sogni. Tokyo, con le sue immensità e solitudini obbligate, aveva rovinato tutto, cancellando la poesia degli esordi e la speranza che solo l’innocenza sapeva dare.   
“Ho dimenticato ancora le chiavi.”   
“E Sakura?”   
“Che c’entra Sakura? Sarà a casa propria.”   
Era diventato un bugiardo; un bugiardo che copriva un altro bugiardo e si sforzava di spruzzare litri di profumo su quintali di merda. A Tetsuya, che si era lamentato della violenza di _Round and round_ , forse avrebbe dovuto sottoporre un testo come quello: magari avrebbe capito cosa intendesse Hideto Takarai per _qualcosa di forte_.   
Ma non era tetsu il problema: tetsu non c’entrava niente. L’aveva ospitato ed era stato gentile. Tetchan era _sempre_ carino e gentile, quasi a ricordargli quanto stupida potesse essere una troia che non sapeva aspettare.  
haido stringeva i denti, inghiottiva un paio di pillole – bianche o blu? Ma che importanza poteva avere? – ed esorcizzava il rancore nell’unico modo pensabile: _scrivendolo_ ; liberando il dolore in un fiume di parole, che al dunque non raggiungevano nessuno, ma che almeno gli facevano credere di averci provato. Di non essersi arreso. Di non essere il colpevole, questa volta. Esisteva, poi, un colpevole?   
I primi sintomi della polmonite si erano manifestati a un paio di giorni di distanza da quella _meravigliosa_ prova d’amore, ma haido li aveva ignorati. Anche le anfetamine davano alterazioni termiche, nausea e vertigine – e di quelle pilloline, se uno voleva stare ai ritmi di Tetsuya, era escluso che potesse fare a meno.  
haido era stanco di deludere tutti, a partire da se stesso. _True_ doveva essere un capolavoro e non avrebbe preteso niente di meno, eppure il suo stupido corpo l’aveva tradito ancora una volta, perché a metà delle registrazioni aveva perso la voce.   
tetsu non si era neppure arrabbiato. Sakura, per contro, non se n’era forse neppure accorto: dopo un secolo che non facevano sesso, anzi, si era quasi sorpreso che riuscisse a essere così _caldo_. haido gli aveva sorriso sul momento; poi, durante la notte, aveva vomitato anche l’anima e pianto rannicchiato accanto a un water incrostato in modo abominevole su quel tossico di merda che gli aveva rovinato la vita – e che amava, però. Forse alla fine si era innamorato davvero.   
Di quel ch’era seguito non ricordava granché, visto che quando aveva riacquistato abbastanza consapevolezza di sé era disteso in un brutto letto d’ospedale, crivellato da un milione di aghi diversi. Le dita di Yasunori stringevano le sue e i suoi occhi, una volta tanto, non erano arrossati dalla _rota_ , ma da un sentimento umano e bellissimo.   
“Mi vuoi ancora bene, Yacchan?”   
Sakura gli aveva accarezzato la guancia, prima di baciarlo con infinita dolcezza; prima di promettergli, soprattutto, che non avrebbe più ripetuto _certi errori_. Che sarebbero stati bene, loro due. haido ci aveva creduto; si era fidato come un bambino, e come un bambino aveva giocato con lui sul palco durante il _Carnival._   
Stretto tra tetsu e Sakura, aveva esibito quei due trofei a Osaka con tutto l’orgoglio del mondo. E c’era davvero tutto l’orgoglio del mondo nel dirsi che sì, poteva anche provare a raccontare a tetsu tutta la verità.   
Era felice, ora. Era tanto felice e non rimpiangeva nulla.   
Poi era arrivato il ventiquattro febbraio, e il mondo, all’improvviso, era finito.   
_  
  
Mi sono sposato quattro anni dopo quegli eventi. Era la fine del febbraio del novantasette quando quell’haido morì. Erano i primi giorni del marzo duemilauno quando aggiunsi a un pezzo di carta una cerimonia che potesse dirsi tale. Per uno strano gioco di coincidenze, mia moglie compiva ventotto anni: la stessa età che avevo io allora. Eppure tutto mi sembrava diverso.   
In quei quattro anni, giorno dopo giorno, sono forse venuto a patti con il dolore, senza riuscire mai a dimenticarlo. Esistono storie che divengono parte integrante di te, persino se sono le storie di un altro. Persino se vorresti dimenticare di essere quell’_ altro _.  
Ma non è possibile.   
Come non è possibile trovare la forza e la voglia di vivere come hai fatto un tempo, scoprendo sulla tua pelle il prezzo del fallimento, della delusione e dell’errore.   
A volte mi chiedo se le due ali che ho sulle spalle si aprirebbero davvero davanti a quella finestra. Il significato nascosto di un vecchio simbolo mi è stato del tutto chiaro solo quand’era troppo tardi per tutto. Soprattutto per trovare una cura.   
Sono passati cinque anni: meno di quelli che temevo e sempre troppo pochi perché non pensi alle conseguenze. Eppure quelle poesie per voce sola stanno per abbandonare il loro sepolcro; lo faranno là dove le ho composte, in una città assordata dal fragore di una lingua che non parlavo e in cui il mio silenzio aveva un’eco ancora più deflagrante.   
Lo faranno perché a filtrarmi l’anima con Roentgen non sono comunque riuscito a trovare il tumore che mi ha ucciso, perciò spero che qualcun altro capisca e venga a sciogliermi da antiche catene. A quel punto potrei affrontare il giudizio della finestra e capire se sono davvero in grado di volare.   
Soprattutto, però, vorrei trovare oltre quella finestra un maestoso ciliegio e sorridergli come accadeva un secolo fa, prima di chiuderlo a sfiorire nel labirinto di cui ero prigioniero.   
E no, un po’ d’amore non basta a fuggire.   
Non basta mai._


End file.
